Heroes The Aftermath
by MacGateFan
Summary: Daniel's thoughts during Heroes Part 2


Title: Heroes - The Aftermath  
Rating: PG (for one bad word)  
Author: Mac   
Spoilers: Heroes Pt 2  
Disclaimers: All characters of Stargate SG-1 belong to people who aren't me.

* * *

Daniel stood silently in the corner of the infirmary as the injured were rushed in, including Jack O'Neill. He caught sight of Sam, tears streaming down her face. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he couldn't even comfort himself.  
  
What would she do when she found out he couldn't save her best friend? He heard the voice of a nurse as she took his arm. He followed on autopilot. Janet always insisted they got the post mission examinations out of the way as soon as possible.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere, Dr. Jackson?" she asked, eyeing his blood stained clothing and hands.   
  
He blinked at her in surprise. "No, it's not... mine."  
  
She seemed to understand and continued with the exam, not saying a word. She knew who's blood it was. "Dr. Warner is with Colonel O'Neill right now so Dr. Mason will be with you in a minute."  
  
Daniel nodded and watched her walk over to the other doctor. He had a feeling he was in shock...  
  
"'Ya think,'" Jack's trademark comment sounded in his brain.   
  
He was still silent when Dr. Mason began examining him. He just wanted to be done so he could get cleaned up. He was a little surprised when Dr. Mason gave him the all clear. He thought he'd have to spend a few hours in the infirmary.  
  
Dr. Mason put his hand on Daniel's shoulder as the young man jumped off the bed. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Someone will be available in case you need to talk."  
  
Daniel could feel his anger boiling. Talk? He took a deep breath. He really didn't want to be restrained by anyone right now. He muttered a "thank you" instead.  
  
As he was leaving, he heard Dr. Warner talking to Sam. "He's stable for now. We don't know how long he'll stay that way, Major Carter."  
  
Daniel watched as she went by him, but not acknowledging him. He wanted to follow her, but she rushed out into the hall. He also heard Breggeman's voice and opted on another route.  
  
Daniel avoided eye contact with everyone he walked by as he headed to his office. He didn't expect to find Teal'c sitting in there in the midst of Kel-no-Reem.  
  
He just hopped onto one of the stools and watched his friend. Suddenly, Teal'c spoke up. "DanielJackson. I wanted to be certain you were well."  
  
Daniel stared at him. How do you tell someone what it felt like to watch a good friend die? But then, he realized, Teal'c knew. While trying to save Bra'tac, he was watching a friend die.  
  
"I'll be all right, I think. It's just going to take some time. Janet... when I saw her eyes, it felt as if I was frozen in time. She was in so much pain and I couldn't help her. I keep seeing it happen over and over again." He sighed and closed his eyes, tears escaping. "I don't want to watch her die again."  
  
Daniel stood up quickly and shoved everything off his desk. "Damn it! Janet was dying and I couldn't save her, Teal'c! All those times she's saved me and I couldn't do it once!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... I felt so helpless. Like when I couldn't save Sha're." He sank to the floor. "Why couldn't that staff blast have hit me instead? I'm no good to anyone. Teal'c, you, Jack, and Sam, everyone. You all should stay away from me. I must be cursed or something."  
  
He felt Teal'cs hand on his shoulder. "DanielJackson, one cannot always protect and save those they care about. The only thing one can do is try their best. DoctorFrasier was doing her job. She knew what she was risking when she entered the Stargate just as you did.   
  
She died saving a life. That is a great honor. Do no tarnish that by feeling anger and sorrow for yourself. She knows that you were trying to save her and she would, no, is grateful."  
  
Daniel stood up slowly and looked at Teal'c. He smiled warily. "You're right. Thank you."  
  
The man nodded and left the office. Daniel glanced at the mess he'd made. He'd clean it later. First, he wanted to talk with Airman Wells. 


End file.
